The liquid-crystal displays (LC displays) used at present are usually those of the TN (“twisted nematic”) type. However, these have the disadvantage of a strong viewing-angle dependence of the contrast.
In addition, so-called VA (“vertically aligned”) displays are known which have a broader viewing angle. The LC cell of a VA display contains a layer of an LC medium between two transparent electrodes, where the LC medium usually has a negative dielectric anisotropy. In the switched-off state, the molecules of the LC layer are aligned perpendicular to the electrode surfaces (homeotropically) or have a tilted homeotropic alignment. On application of an electrical voltage to the two electrodes, a realignment of the LC molecules parallel to the electrode surfaces takes place.
Furthermore, OCB (“optically compensated bend”) displays are known which are based on a birefringence effect and have an LC layer with a so-called “bend” alignment and usually positive dielectric anisotropy. On application of an electrical voltage, a realignment of the LC molecules perpendicular to the electrode surfaces takes place. In addition, OCB displays normally contain one or more birefringent optical retardation films in order to prevent undesired transparency to light of the bend cell in the dark state. OCB displays have a broader viewing angle and shorter response times compared with TN displays.
Also known are so-called IPS (“in-plane switching”) displays, which contain an LC layer between two substrates, where the two electrodes are arranged on only one of the two substrates and preferably have intermeshed, comb-shaped structures. On application of a voltage to the electrodes, an electric field which has a significant component parallel to the LC layer is thereby generated between them. This causes realignment of the LC molecules in the layer plane.
Furthermore, so-called FFS (“fringe-field switching”) displays have been reported (see, inter alia, S. H. Jung et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Volume 43, No. 3, 2004, 1028), which contain two electrodes on the same substrate, one of which structured in a comb-shaped manner and the other is unstructured. A strong, so-called “fringe field” is thereby generated, i.e. a strong electric field close to the edge of the electrodes, and, throughout the cell, an electric field which has both a strong vertical component and also a strong horizontal component. FFS displays have a low viewing-angle dependence of the contrast. FFS displays usually contain an LC medium with positive dielectric anisotropy, and an alignment layer, usually of polyimide, which provides planar alignment to the molecules of the LC medium.
FFS displays can be operated as active-matrix or passive-matrix displays. In the case of active-matrix displays, individual pixels are usually addressed by integrated, non-linear active elements, such as, for example, transistors (for example thin-film transistors (“TFTs”)), while in the case of passive-matrix displays, individual pixels are usually addressed by the multiplex method, as known from the prior art.
Furthermore, FFS displays have been disclosed (see S. H. Lee et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 73(20), 1998, 2882-2883 and S. H. Lee et al., Liquid Crystals 39(9), 2012, 1141-1148), which have similar electrode design and layer thickness as FFS displays, but comprise a layer of an LC medium with negative dielectric anisotropy instead of an LC medium with positive dielectric anisotropy. The LC medium with negative dielectric ansiotropy shows a more favourable director orientation that has less tilt and more twist orientation compared to the LC medium with positive dielectric anisotropy, as a result of which these displays have a higher transmission. The displays further comprise an alignment layer, preferably of polyimide provided on at least one of the substrates that is in contact with the LC medium and induces planar alignment of the LC molecules of the LC medium. These displays are also known as “Ultra Brightness FFS (UB-FFS)” mode displays. These displays require an LC medium with high reliability.
The term “reliability” as used hereinafter means the quality of the performance of the display during time and with different stress loads, such as light load, temperature, humidity, voltage, and comprises display effects such as image sticking (area and line image sticking), mura, yogore etc. which are known to the skilled person in the field of LC displays. As a standard parameter for categorising the reliability usually the voltage holding ration (VHR) value is used, which is a measure for maintaining a constant electrical voltage in a test display. The higher the VHR value, the better the reliability of the LC medium.
In VA displays of the more recent type, uniform alignment of the LC molecules is restricted to a plurality of relatively small domains within the LC cell. Disclinations may exist between these domains, also known as tilt domains. VA displays having tilt domains have, compared with conventional VA displays, a greater viewing-angle independence of the contrast and the grey shades. In addition, displays of this type are simpler to produce since additional treatment of the electrode surface for uniform alignment of the molecules in the switched-on state, such as, for example, by rubbing, is no longer necessary. Instead, the preferential direction of the tilt or pretilt angle is controlled by a special design of the electrodes.
In so-called MVA (“multidomain vertical alignment”) displays, this is usually achieved by the electrodes having protrusions which cause a local pretilt. As a consequence, the LC molecules are aligned parallel to the electrode surfaces in different directions in different, defined regions of the cell on application of a voltage. “Controlled” switching is thereby achieved, and the formation of interfering disclination lines is prevented. Although this arrangement improves the viewing angle of the display, it results, however, in a reduction in its transparency to light. A further development of MVA uses protrusions on only one electrode side, while the opposite electrode has slits, which improves the transparency to light. The slitted electrodes generate an inhomogeneous electric field in the LC cell on application of a voltage, meaning that controlled switching is still achieved. For further improvement of the transparency to light, the separations between the slits and protrusions can be increased, but this in turn results in a lengthening of the response times. In so-called PVA (“patterned VA”) displays, protrusions are rendered completely superfluous in that both electrodes are structured by means of slits on the opposite sides, which results in increased contrast and improved transparency to light, but is technologically difficult and makes the display more sensitive to mechanical influences (“tapping”, etc.). For many applications, such as, for example, monitors and especially TV screens, however, a shortening of the response times and an improvement in the contrast and luminance (transmission) of the display are demanded.
A further development are displays of the so-called PS (“polymer sustained”) or PSA (“polymer sustained alignment”) type, for which the term “polymer stabilised” is also occasionally used. In these, a small amount (for example 0.3% by weight, typically <1% by weight) of one or more polymerisable, compound(s), preferably polymerisable monomeric compound(s), is added to the LC medium and, after filling the LC medium into the display, is polymerised or crosslinked in situ, usually by UV photopolymerisation, optionally while a voltage is applied to the electrodes of the display. The polymerisation is carried out at a temperature where the LC medium exhibits a liquid crystal phase, usually at room temperature. The addition of polymerisable mesogenic or liquid-crystalline compounds, also known as reactive mesogens or “RMs”, to the LC mixture has proven particularly suitable.
Unless indicated otherwise, the term “PSA” is used hereinafter when referring to displays of the polymer sustained alignment type in general, and the term “PS” is used when referring to specific display modes, like PS-VA, PS-TN and the like.
Also, unless indicated otherwise, the term “RM” is used hereinafter when referring to a polymerisable mesogenic or liquid-crystalline compound.
In the meantime, the PS(A) principle is being used in various conventional LC display modes. Thus, for example, PS-VA, PS-OCB, PS-IPS, PS-FFS, PS-UB-FFS and PS-TN displays are known. The polymerisation of the RMs preferably takes place with an applied voltage in the case of PS-VA and PS-OCB displays, and with or without, preferably without, an applied voltage in the case of PS-IPS displays. As can be demonstrated in test cells, the PS(A) method results in a pretilt in the cell. In the case of PS-OCB displays, for example, it is possible for the bend structure to be stabilised so that an offset voltage is unnecessary or can be reduced. In the case of PS-VA displays, the pretilt has a positive effect on response times. For PS-VA displays, a standard MVA or PVA pixel and electrode layout can be used. In addition, however, it is also possible, for example, to manage with only one structured electrode side and no protrusions, which significantly simplifies production and at the same time results in very good contrast at the same time as very good transparency to light.
Furthermore, the so-called posi-VA displays (“positive VA”) have proven to be a particularly suitable mode. Like in classical VA displays, the initial orientation of the LC molecules in posi-VA displays is homeotropic, i.e. substantially perpendicular to the substrates, in the initial state when no voltage is applied. However, in contrast to classical VA displays, in posi-VA displays LC media with positive dielectric anisotropy are used. Like in the usually used IPS displays, the two electrodes in posi-VA displays are arranged on only one of the two substrates, and preferably exhibit intermeshed and comb-shaped (interdigital) structures. By application of a voltage to the interdigital electrodes, which create an electrical field that is substantially parallel to the layer of the LC medium, the LC molecules are transferred into an orientation that is substantially parallel to the substrates. In posi-VA displays polymer stabilisation, by addition of RMs to the LC medium which are polymerised in the display, has also proven to be advantageous, as a significant reduction of the switching times could thereby be realised.
PS-VA displays are described, for example, in EP 1 170 626 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,107, U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,449, US 2004/0191428 A1, US 2006/0066793 A1 and US 2006/0103804 A1. PS-OCB displays are described, for example, in T.-J-Chen et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 45, 2006, 2702-2704 and S. H. Kim, L.-C-Chien, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 43, 2004, 7643-7647. PS-IPS displays are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,972 and Appl. Phys. Lett. 1999, 75(21), 3264. PS-TN displays are described, for example, in Optics Express 2004, 12(7), 1221.
Like the conventional LC displays described above, PSA displays can be operated as active-matrix or passive-matrix displays. In the case of active-matrix displays, individual pixels are usually addressed by integrated, non-linear active elements, such as, for example, transistors (for example thin-film transistors (“TFTs”)), while in the case of passive-matrix displays, individual pixels are usually addressed by the multiplex method, as known from the prior art.
The PSA display may also comprise an alignment layer on one or both of the substrates forming the display cell. The alignment layer is usually applied on the electrodes (where such electrodes are present) such that it is in contact with the LC medium and induces initial alignment of the LC molecules. The alignment layer may comprise or consist of, for example, a polyimide, which may also be rubbed, or may be prepared by a photoalignment method.
In particular for monitor and especially TV applications, optimisation of the response times, but also of the contrast and luminance (thus also transmission) of the LC display continues to be demanded. The PSA method can provide significant advantages here. In particular in the case of PS-VA, PS-IPS, PS-FFS and PS-posi-VA displays, a shortening of the response times, which correlate with a measurable pretilt in test cells, can be achieved without significant adverse effects on other parameters.
Prior art has suggested biphenyl diacrylates or dimethacrylates, which are optionally fluorinated as RMs for use in PSA displays
However, the problem arises that not all combinations consisting of an LC mixture and one or more RMs are suitable for use in PSA displays because, for example, an inadequate tilt or none at all becomes established or since, for example, the so-called “voltage holding ratio” (VHR or HR) is inadequate for TFT display applications. In addition, it has been found that, on use in PSA displays, the LC mixtures and RMs known from the prior art do still have some disadvantages. Thus, not every known RM which is soluble in LC mixtures is suitable for use in PSA displays. In addition, it is often difficult to find a suitable selection criterion for the RM besides direct measurement of the pretilt in the PSA display. The choice of suitable RMs becomes even smaller if polymerisation by means of UV light without the addition of photoinitiators is desired, which may be advantageous for certain applications.
In addition, the selected combination of LC host mixture/RM should have the lowest possible rotational viscosity and the best possible electrical properties. In particular, it should have the highest possible VHR. In PSA displays, a high VHR after irradiation with UV light is particularly necessary since UV exposure is a requisite part of the display production process, but also occurs as normal exposure during operation of the finished display.
In particular, it would be desirable to have available novel materials for PSA displays which produce a particularly small pretilt angle. Preferred materials here are those which produce a lower pretilt angle during polymerisation for the same exposure time than the materials known to date, and/or through the use of which the (higher) pretilt angle that can be achieved with known materials can already be achieved after a shorter exposure time. The production time (“tact time”) of the display could thus be shortened and the costs of the production process reduced.
A further problem in the production of PSA displays is the presence or removal of residual amounts of unpolymerised RMs, in particular after the polymerisation step for production of the pretilt angle in the display. For example, unreacted RMs of this type may adversely affect the properties of the display by, for example, polymerising in an uncontrolled manner during operation after finishing of the display.
Thus, the PSA displays known from the prior art often exhibit the undesired effect of so-called “image sticking” or “image burn”, i.e. the image produced in the LC display by temporary addressing of individual pixels still remains visible even after the electric field in these pixels has been switched off or after other pixels have been addressed.
This “image sticking” can occur on the one hand if LC host mixtures having a low VHR are used. The UV component of daylight or the backlighting can cause undesired decomposition reactions of the LC molecules therein and thus initiate the production of ionic or free-radical impurities. These may accumulate, in particular, at the electrodes or the alignment layers, where they may reduce the effective applied voltage. This effect can also be observed in conventional LC displays without a polymer component.
In addition, an additional “image sticking” effect caused by the presence of unpolymerised RMs is often observed in PSA displays. Uncontrolled polymerisation of the residual RMs is initiated here by UV light from the environment or by the backlighting. In the switched display areas, this changes the tilt angle after a number of addressing cycles. As a result, a change in transmission in the switched areas may occur, while it remains unchanged in the unswitched areas.
It is therefore desirable for the polymerisation of the RMs to proceed as completely as possible during production of the PSA display and for the presence of unpolymerised RMs in the display to be excluded as far as possible or reduced to a minimum. Thus, RMs and LC mixtures are required which enable or support highly effective and complete polymerisation of the RMs. In addition, controlled reaction of the residual RM amounts would be desirable. This would be simpler if the RM polymerised more rapidly and effectively than the compounds known to date.
A further problem that has been observed in the operation of PSA displays is the stability of the pretilt angle. Thus, it was observed that the pretilt angle, which was generated during display manufacture by polymerising the RM as described above, does not remain constant but can deteriorate after the display was subjected to voltage stress during its operation. This can negatively affect the display performance, e.g. by increasing the black state transmission and hence lowering the contrast.
Another problem to be solved is that the RMs of prior art do often have high melting points, and do only show limited solubility in many currently common LC mixtures, and therefore frequently tend to spontaneously crystallise out of the mixture. In addition, the risk of spontaneous polymerisation prevents the LC host mixture being warmed in order to dissolve the polymerisable component, meaning that the best possible solubility even at room temperature is necessary. In addition, there is a risk of separation, for example on introduction of the LC medium into the LC display (chromatography effect), which may greatly impair the homogeneity of the display. This is further increased by the fact that the LC media are usually introduced at low temperatures in order to reduce the risk of spontaneous polymerisation (see above), which in turn has an adverse effect on the solubility.
Another problem observed in prior art is that LC media for use in PSA displays, including but not limited to displays of the PSA type, do often exhibit high viscosities and, as a consequence, high switching times. In order to reduce the viscosity and switching time of the LC medium, it has been suggested in prior art to add LC compounds with an alkenyl group. However, it was observed that LC media containing alkenyl compounds often show a decrease of the reliability and stability, and a decrease of the VHR especially after exposure to UV radiation. Especially for use in PSA displays this is a considerable disadvantage, because the photo-polymerisation of the RMs in the PSA display is usually carried out by exposure to UV radiation, which may cause a VHR drop in the LC medium.
There is thus still a great demand for PSA displays and LC media and polymerisable compounds for use in such displays, which do not show the drawbacks as described above, or only do so to a small extent, and have improved properties. In particular, there is a great demand for PSA displays, and LC media and polymerisable compounds for use in such PSA displays, which enable a high specific resistance at the same time as a large working-temperature range, short response times, even at low temperatures, and a low threshold voltage, a low pretilt angle, a multiplicity of grey shades, high contrast and a broad viewing angle, have high reliability and high values for the “voltage holding ratio” (VHR) after UV exposure, and, in case of the polymerisable compounds, have low melting points and a high solubility in the LC host mixtures.
The invention is based on the object of providing novel suitable materials, in particular RMs and LC media comprising same, for use in PSA displays, which do not have the disadvantages indicated above or do so to a reduced extent, polymerise as rapidly and completely as possible, enable a low pretilt angle to be established as quickly as possible, reduce or prevent the occurrence of “image sticking” in the display, and preferably at the same time enable very high specific resistance values, high VHR values, low threshold voltages and short response times, and have a high solubility in the LC media which are typically used as host mixtures in PSA displays.
A further object of the invention is the provision of novel RMs, in particular for optical, electro-optical and electronic applications, and of suitable processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof.
In particular, the invention is based on the object of providing polymerisable compounds like RMs for use in PSA displays, which do not have the disadvantages indicated above or do so to a reduced extent, polymerise as rapidly and completely as possible, enable a low pretilt angle to be established as quickly as possible, show a high stability of the pretilt even after longer time and/or after UV exposure, reduce or prevent the occurrence of “image sticking” in the display, and preferably at the same time enable very high specific resistance values, high VHR values, high reliability, low threshold voltages and short response times, show good UV absorption especially at longer wavelengths, preferably in the range 320-360 nm, and have a high solubility in the LC media which are typically used as host mixtures in PSA displays.
A further object of the invention is the provision of novel RMs, in particular for optical, electro-optical and electronic applications, and of suitable processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by materials and processes as described in the present application. In particular, it has been found, surprisingly, that the use of RMs of formula I as described hereinafter in PSA displays facilitates a quick polymerisation reaction, fast establishment of a stable tilt angle, and a high VHR value after UV photopolymerisation.
It was found that the use of RMs according to the present invention enable quick generation of a stable pretilt even without the addition of photoinitiator, and show high VHR values after irradiation with UV light and high reliability, especially when used in LC host mixtures containing LC compounds with an alkenyl group. The use of the RMs according to the present invention in such LC host mixtures enables high VHR values. In addition, the RMs compounds according to the invention have a good solubility in a wide range of LC media, especially in commercially available LC host mixtures for PSA use, and have a low tendency to crystallisation. Besides, they show good absorption at longer UV wavelengths, especially in the range from 300-380 nm, in particular at wavelengths of 340 nm or higher, and enable a quick and complete polymerisation with small amounts of residual, unreacted RMs in the cell.